I Still Love You
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: Kisa always says that he loves Yukina's face. His prince is happy to hear that, so he worries that if something went wrong with his looks, Kisa won't like him anymore. His nightmare came true when he got into an accident. Rated T in case. [One-shot]


**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Kisa and Yukina**

 **I Still Love You**

 _Kisa always says that he loves Yukina's face. His prince is happy to hear that, so he worries that if something went wrong with his looks, Kisa won't like him anymore. His nightmare came true when he got into an accident._

* * *

Kisa-san and I were having dinner together as always. We still barely meet up with each other, due to Kisa-san work, my school and job. It's almost been a year since we've been dating. I'm truly happy that I met Kisa-san. We got to know each other little by little, but I know that there is still much more to learn about Kisa-san.

What I'm sad about is that Kisa-san never really says _'I love you.'_ I know he can be shy about it and all, but I really want to hear him say that. I know for a fact that the most thing he loves about me is my face. Even so, I still love him and I know he loves me too.

After dinner, we washed the dishes and Kisa-san said his goodbye. We weren't able to _'do it'_ today because I've got classes early in the morning and Kisa-san has lots of meetings to attend to. When my lover left out my apartment, I sighed. I went towards my bed and sat down feeling upset. I want us to spend more time together...I don't Kisa-san to hate me and say the words, 'I got tired of you' or 'I don't have any feelings for you anymore'.

I laid on my back and gave a heavy sigh, "I love Kisa-san so much..." I said to myself.

* * *

It was around 7 o' clock in the morning. I arrived to my school; T University. As I walked through many people, as always, I got myself a lot of greetings from people especially girls. When I entered my class, I sat down, took out my phone and started to text my lover that works at Marukawa Publishing as a Manga Editor.

 _To: Kisa Shouta_  
 _From: Yukina Kou_  
 _Sub: Good Morning!_

 _Good morning Kisa-san! I know you won't see this later on, but I just want to say good morning to you and see how you're doing. I love you Kisa-san!_

I smiled slightly, but I still feel sad inside. Texting and calling your lover isn't the same as talking to them face to face. I sent the message just in time before class began.

* * *

Time pass it's already around 11. I'm in my art class and today we got to do a free theme. Honestly, I don't know what theme I should paint. I could always paint how I feel right now, but I feel despare most of the times. I keep thinking about Kisa-san and how much I want to hold him in my arms. I smiled and picked up my brush, picked the color I wanted and started to paint.

After awhile, I took a little break and walked around the campus. Then, around the corner were some girls that confessed to me before. I stopped my tracks after hearing my name from them.

"Yukina-kun is so hansom! It's a bummer he rejected me though." A girl said.

"He pretty much rejects every single girl lately. I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend." Another girl said.

"Girlfriend or not, I will always love Yukina-sempai! What do you love about him? I love his dreamy eyes!" Another of their friend said.

"I love that sparkling smile!"

"He's also so nice! But I know for a fact all of us loves his face the most, right?"

"Totally! Yukina-san is a prince with a perfect face!"

After hearing that, I walked the other direction to avoid them. I felt my heart sink a bit. It's nice people love me and all, but the most reason is this face of mine. I walked into a empty bathroom and looked at a mirror. Yes, I'm a prince on the outside, but what am I on the inside?

 _"I like...your face."_

Those words from Kisa-san when we offically got together, I could tell that he didn't love only my face, but everything of myself. He just didn't realize it until I brought it up. But even so...I'm pretty sure Kisa-san fell in love with me in the first place was this face of mine. I don't mind having this face, but only to Kisa-san since he's the only one I care the most...Would he still love me...if I was never born with this face? I shook my head. What a scary thought.

* * *

The afternoon came, school was finally over. Some of my friends invited me to go bowling. I agreed since I have the night shift and Kisa-san hasn't answered my text from this morning. It's most likely he's very busy. I wonder what's he doing now...

We've arrived at the train station, got our ticket and got inside the train we needed to go. We sat down and talked about random things. Then I notice hearing two guys talking about a manuscript. I turned around and saw the guy next to me; he has medium spiky brown hair with side bangs that cover his left brow and blue eyes. He looks pretty young too. The guy next to him was showing him a manuscript. He has short brown hair and dark blue eyes. They both seem really close. I heard his phone ring.

The guy with the short hair and dark blue eyes picked it up, "Hello? Kisa-san? What's wrong?" He asked.

My eyes widen and I felt my heart skip. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I picked up my phone and to see there was a message from Kisa-san.

 _To: Yukina Kou_  
 _From: Kisa Shouta_  
 _Sub: Sorry for late reply_

 _I'm so sorry. I have two long meetings about the anime production. Thanks for caring for me. Are you doing okay? I'll talk to you later._

I smiled and felt myself blush slightly. I replied.

 _To: Kisa Shouta_  
 _From: Yukina Kou_  
 _Sub: Don't worry about it_

 _It's okay Kisa-san! I'm alright! I just got off from school and some of my friends and I are going to go bowling. Maybe someday we can go together!_

I sent the message and heard the conversation the two people next to me were saying.

"What did Kisa want?" The guy with blue eyes asked.

"Kisa-san said that Takano-san announced that there is a Emerald meeting starting in 30 minutes. Mino also texted me one of my artist are sick and I have check on her." The guy with dark blue eyes said.

I wonder what's it like working in a company that makes manga and books. After a short while, me and my friends arrived at the street for us to head towards the bowling ally. We stopped at a crossing road and waited for us to pass. Everything seemed pretty normal...I just wish Kisa-san was here with me.

Then, a child that was running around passed through a lot of people and headed towards to the middle of the street. A car was coming and everyone looked worried, surprise and shock. I heard a lady crying.

"NOO! MY CHILD!"

I clenched my fist and ran towards to the street, leaping to hug the child in my arms and away from the car that hit my head and back. I heard people screaming my name, people running...then the only thing I heard and saw was nothing but darkness.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and I was in a room that I'm not very familiar with. I looked around and I saw nothing important. I looked at the big glass window and it was already sunset and then...Isaw myself. My eyes widen as I saw my face. I didn't look too good. I felt pain in my head and my face was filled with bandages.

I heard the door open and saw a doctor came in with his clipboard.

"I see you're awake. My name is Nowaki Kusama, but you call me Doctor Kusama." He said with a smile.

He has blueish black hair color and navy blue eyes. He also seems to be around my height.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You got hit by car by saving a child. Some of your friends were here, but a few hours ago. Yukina-san, you have one stitches in your head and you have a small concussion. Also, it seems something hit your back but luckly there were no damage. We cleaned up the scratchs on your face and they should be gone in a couple of weeks. You'll have to stay here and rest." He explained.

I nodded, "Thank you Doctor Kusama." I said and his phone rang.

He picked it up, "Ah, Hiro-san? Is everything okay?" He said and left the room.

I sighed and looked at myself at the window. Not a prince anymore. I guess I should be happy, but...now I'm worried if Kisa-san comes here and sees me like this. I really hope he doesn't come...I don't want to hear those words.

Although, no matter what, Kisa-san open the door to my room with fear in his eyes.

"Yukina?!" He said and jogged towards me. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you okay?! The hospital called my number when they saw I was the last person you talked to. I was in a meeting and I got a call you got injured! I came here as fast as I could!" Kisa-san said.

I turned away from him, "Don't look at me." I simply said.

"Huh? Why?" He question.

"Because of my face...It's horrible isn't it?"

"Why would I care what you look like?"

"Because you love my face don't you? That's the main reason you like me. I don't want to lose you Kisa-san. So please leave and don't come near or look at me for a while. Maybe for a few months until I'm fully recovered." I explained.

I heard nothing from him. I was turned away from him, so I couldn't see what he was doing. I'm afraid what he will think of me. I'm scared he will break up with me. I finally turned around and I was surprise to see what I saw. Kisa-san was crying.

"K...Kisa-san? Are you okay?" I asked panicking.

He mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"YOU FOOL!" He shouted. I flinched by the sudden action. His eyes were mixed of anger and sadness.

"How dare you say I mainly love your face?! How dare you say that I can't see you for a few months!? You really think I will break up with you because you have a couple of scratches?! BAKA! ARE YOU TAKING OUR RELATIONSHIP LIGHTLY?! I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I WAS IN A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING WITH AN AUTHOR I HAVEN'T SEEN AND I CANCELED BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kisa-san shouted.

He cried harder, "Don't you dare say any of that! Yes, I admit I love your face, but that's one of the reasons why I love you! I love everything about you! Everything! Got it?! I love you! Don't forget it!" He said.

I felt so relieved that I cried too. Kisa-san did another thing he rarely does. He gave me a hug.

"I love you, Kou." He whisper into my ears, "I still and always love you."

I smiled hearing that. We pulled away and touch each other lips. I love him so much.


End file.
